Clue : A Johnny Depp Version
by Depp Addict
Summary: It's the classic game of clue with characters from Johnny Depp movies including: Jack Sparrow, Tom Hanson, Ichabod Crane, Edward Scissorhands, Mort Rainy and many more! Please review! rated just in case. Its better then the summary, i promise
1. Meet the Depp's

CLUE: A JOHNNY DEPP VERSION

**A/N: **this is my first fic, tell me what you think, and please be honest, I'm a big Johnny Depp fan, and if you think there is anyway for me to make the characters more realistic, let me know, I'm open for suggestions!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately)

We all know the classic clue story, but this time, there's a twist. Mr. Boddy's son, James Boddy Jr. has been murdered in his own mansion. The suspects:

Tom Hanson: 21 Jump Street

Jack Sparrow: Pirates of the Caribbean

Edward: Edward Scissorhands

Mort Rainy: Secret Window

Spencer Armacost: The Astronaut's Wife

Don Juan: Don Juan DeMarco

Ichabod Crane: Sleepy Hollow

Wade "Cry Baby" Walker: Cry Baby

We join the party in the ballroom where most of the party is seated in chairs looking at Ichabod, who is squeamishly examining the body. Taking off his glasses, he makes a face and says:

'Well, it seems Mr. Boddy Jr., has been murdered,' He turns to the group nervously clutching his hands.

'By a pistol. It must have been someone in this very house, as the doors have remained locked the whole evening.'

'Let me look at him' Tom said as he stepped in front of the group. 'I AM a cop after all'

'No need Mr. uh, Hanson! We all know it was the delinquent kid Cry Baby!' said Spencer. Looking down for a moment, then back to his position, of staring out the window at the sky.

'What are you talking about, I don't kill nobody, that's my father job.' Cry Baby exclaimed as he sulked into his chair.

'Everyone just relax, I will just run some tests on him and we will take the culprit away alright? There must be a logical explination!' Ichabod said

(in southern accent) 'Well, Mr. Crane, what if you were the one that killed him, huh? Why should WE trust YOU?' said Mort looking up from his hat.

'He's right you know, saavy. Why, it could be Zorro over hear for all we know, right, Edward?' Said Jack, as he stumbled out of his chair towards Edward.

(Looking scared and shy Edward lifts his head and watches the scene)

'My name is Don Juan. Not this Zorro of which you speak of, Mr. Sparrow. And I am the greatest lover in the world!'

'Sure, you are, and Edward hear, is the King of Siam.' replied Jack, as he picked up another bottle of rum.

'Where is Siam?' Edward asked shyly.

'Who cares, I just want to know who did it so I can arrest them and get back to my bowling night!!' yelled Hanson impatiently

(still in southern accent) 'Calm down Mr. Hanson, why don't we all split up for an hour and look for clues. We can come back here when the hours up, right Spencer?'

(with a dazed and confused look on his face.) 'Huh, uh, yea sure, whatever' Spencer said, not even looking up from his position by the window.

'Best idea I herd yet….' said Cry Baby

'Okey Dokey then, I'll go with Ichabod, seeing as we're the most experienced. Um, Sparrow, go with Edward seeing as he kinda likes you. (Edward again lifts his head) Mort, you can go with Spencer, and who does that leave, oh yea Wade and Mr. DeMarco.' Said Hanson as he pointed the people out.

'It's Cry Baby to you' Said Cry Baby as he and Don Juan walked over into the direction of the greenhouse.

( The pairs slowly rise and find a room to go into, everyone is silent for the most part. Until a loud crash is heard in the library.)

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. The Clues

CLUE: A JOHNNY DEPP VERSION

Chapter 2: The Clues

**A/N: **Alright, Chapter 2. Still open for suggestions! Please review, the more thoughts I get the easier it is to write the next chapter... Anyone who wants to submit a guess as to who murdered Mr. Boddy Jr. you are free to do so. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing

When we last left the party, they had split up into pairs to find some clues as to who murdered Mr. James Boddy Jr. The pairs are as follows: Jack Sparrow and Edward Scissorhands in the Library. Mort Rainy and Spencer Armacost in the Kitchen. Wade "Cry Baby" Walker and Don Juan DeMarco in the Greenhouse, and Tom Hanson and Ichabod Crane in the Ballroom.

A loud crash was just heard in the Library.

'EDWARD!' screamed Jack

'Sorry…I didn't mean to' replied Edward, attempting to pick up the fallen books.

'Well, it's not your fault you have, um, er, scissors for hands mate.'

(Edward sadly looks up at Jack)

'Sorry mate, I didn't mean to offend you.'

(As Jack pick's up the fallen books and puts them on the table, Edward looks over at the poetry books.)

'Oh' Said Edward

'What? Did you find something…rum? Did you find any rum?' Jack said grinning

'No, it's my favorite poetry book, my father used to read it to me all the time.' Said Edward as he remembered his troublesome past.

(Jack's grin turns into a frown.)

'Sorry saavy, I'm not exactly the reading type. Hey, why look at that, it's got some nasty blood stains on the back cover.' said Jack as he picked up the poetry book.

'I think Mr. Hason and Mr. Crane would like to look at it.' Said Edward kindly

'Sure mate, sure…. we still have about 15 minutes, why don't you look around some more and we can starts heading in that direction, I think.' Said Jack, opening his compass and pointing, while trying to be sympathetic for Edward.

Meanwhile in the Greenhouse:

'Are you really the greatest lover in the world?' Asked Cry Baby as he paced around the rows of plants.

'Yes, I am Don Juan, and I have made love to over a thousand women!'

'You gotta teach me! See, there's this girl, Allison, and I love her… a lot, but sometimes I think I could do more for her, you know?' Said Cry Baby

'Well, you have to let her take control, let her tell you where to go, and never push her to do something.' Replied Don Juan with a smile.

'I guess not everyone here is a square.' Said Cry Baby laughing

(As he said those words, Cry Baby tripped over something and fell to the ground.)

'OW!' He screamed.

'That looks like a shovel…. what is it doing hear, why is it not in the tool shed?' Asked Don Juan.

'I dunno, it's not my mansion, I live in a filth hole.' Said Cry Baby as he stands up and examines the shovel.

'That is odd…' Pondered Don Juan

'What?'

'It's just, the shovel is oddly bent, as if someone was hit over the head with it, and there is blood spatter at the bottom.' Said Don Juan

'Let's take it to that cop guy, and the weird detective.' Replied Cry Baby

'Let us go!' said Don Juan, spinning his cape around him.

(Just then a crack of lightning split across the sky)

'God, I HATE lightning!!' said Cry Baby angrily as he and Don Juan left the greenhouse.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen:

(Back in his normal voice.)

'Quite a collection of knives Mr. Boddy has here.' Said Mort as he picked one up and looked at it.

'Stay away from me with that thing… you're crazy enough.' Said Spencer

'Me… crazy? What are you talking about, you're the one that won't stop staring out the dumb window.' Replied Mort fiercely

'Well, at least I don't bring shovels to a party!' said Spencer

'Shovel? What are you talking about…?' Said Mort with a confused look on his face.

'Hey, look at this.' Said Spencer as he picked up a sword that had fallen halfway under the fridge. 'It was next to a rum bottle'

'It's very fine crafted, and it looks used…. we should bring it back to Hanson and Ichabod.' said Mort

'As long as I don't have to be alone with you anymore.' whispered Spencer

'Alright, I know you've had some family issues, and I've had my share of them too, but just calm down a second.' said Mort

'Sorry, I've just been a little troubled lately.' Said Spencer as he looked out the window again.

'Come on, let's go.' said Mort as he shook his head and walked out the door.

Meanwhile in the Ballroom:

'I just don't get it, nothing makes sense.' Ranted Ichabod

'I know what you mean, this is one dead end case.' replied Hanson.

'I-I mean, there's no clues, no motive, no suspects, nothing. It's almost like an accident.' said Ichabod 'The only clues we have are the scrapes near the door, but I think Edward did that when he was trying to open it.' (Ichabod winces at the thought of Edward's sharp scissors)

'Hopefully, the other's found something, anything, I mean… I NEED to get back to my bowling night, AND Captain Fuller's going to kill me!' said Hanson

'Well, nobody's leaving until you make an arrest, or we solve the case!' said Ichabod fiercely.

'Alright, alright, I'll stay.' said Hanson. 'But, we're still getting nowhere, and there are too many rooms in this house to keep going through all of them. We should try a direct approach and find out who came hear 1st or and if they saw anything suspicious.'

'You're right, but what if they lie, how do we know we can trust everyone?' said Ichabod

'How do I know I can trust you, I mean you're just as much a suspect as everyone else.' Said Hanson.

'Hmm… good point, but, if we logically think things through, after we talk to everyone, we could pick out the liar and then maybe even the murderer!' replied Ichabod.

'You're so optimistic.' Hanson said rolling his eyes. 'Look, here comes everybody, oh and I think they found some clues…. Well… _now_ you can be optimistic!'

(The pairs entered the room putting what they found on a table in front of Hanson and Ichabod and taking their seats, except for Spencer, who resumed his "post", standing and looking out the window.)

'Alright, let's take a look at these objects shall we?' said Ichabod as he was about to put on his glasses.

(Suddenly, the front door started to shake, followed by a frustrated knock.)

(again in southern accent)

'Well now, who might that be?' Said Mort

'Um, I don't know, why don't me and Ichabod go check it out.' Said Hanson.

'S-s-s-sure, l-l-lets g-go.' Said Ichabod, his voice shaking, as he and Hanson walked over to the front door.

'Who could that be at this hour? In the midst of a murder!' whispered Hanson as he unlocked the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

p.s. the 3rd chapter won't be up until I get enough reviews!


	3. The Unexpected Guest

CLUE: A JOHNNY DEPP VERSION

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **Chapter 3!Hmm, I've been kind of busy lately so the next chapter might be delayed a while. I REALLY need some reviews… and opinions! The more I get the more I know how many more chapters to write. Taking a stab at who you think committed the murder is highly recommended! 

**Disclaimer: **still nothing

_(Suddenly, the front door started to shake, followed by a frustrated knock.) _

_(again in southern accent)_

'_Well now, who might that be?' Said Mort_

'_Um, I don't know, why don't me and Ichabod go check it out.' Said Hanson._

'_S-s-s-sure, l-l-lets g-go.' Said Ichabod, his voice shaking, as he and Hanson walked over to the front door._

'_Who could that be at this hour? In the midst of a murder!' whispered Hanson as he unlocked the door._

'Hell….o?' Hanson stumbled out as he stared at the man in the doorway.

'God damn butler, said he would be here, humph, can't trust anyone these days' muttered the man slowly approaching Ichabod who had his mouth twisted in horror.

'Here, I assume this is your responsibility now' said the man as he handed a brown paper bag to Ichabod.

'Your… your … your GEORGE JUNG!' screamed Ichabod dropping the brown bag.

'Yea, you got a problem with it?' replied George as he attempted to walk out the door.

'Hold on just one second there. Other then the fact that I'm a cop, and should probably arrest you right now… I want to ask you some questions… like why you had illegal drugs in that bag of yours.' said Hanson blocking George's path to the door.

'Great, another god-damn cop.' said George rolling his eyes 'Fine, ask away there, seeing as neither Mr. Boddy or his butler feel like coming down to greet me.' he mumbled

'Well, first off Mr. Boddy is dead, and since you have just entered a crime scene, you will not be leaving, and second why were you bringing drugs to his house anyway?' asked Ichabod impatiently glaring at Hanson.

'Well, it's a long story but in short, James called me over hear, he told me to bring half a kea of drugs, he told me that the door would be opened and the butler would show me to the room with the drinks, and that I was supposed to mix the drugs with the drinks, and leave. He already paid me, so I felt obliged to come. It _was _a party after all.' he explained smiling gloomily.

'Butler? I haven't even seen Mr. Boddy's butler since we got here. I wonder….' said Hanson pondering

'You're right, it was James who opened the doors for me when I arrived, I never suspected him to even have a butler at all.' replied Ichabod

'Yea, he's had one since I've known him, um, his name was Riff, or something. But, I've only known him a few years.' said George. 'Well, if you're making me stay for the party I might as well meet those guys peeking out from that room.' he said pointing in the direction of the ballroom.

'Fine, I need a few moments to think this out anyway.' said Hanson walking George to the ballroom. Ichabod trailing slightly behind

'Everyone this is George Jung' said Ichabod frustrated.

'Hey! Cry-Baby, fancy meetin' you here huh?' replied George smirking.

'What's up Uncle George? Cocaine working out for ya?' Said Cry-Baby walking over to George, with a huge grin on his face.

'He's your uncle?' asked Edward shyly.

(Everyone startled at Edward talking turned and looked, then abruptly turned back to face Cry-Baby and George.)

'Well, not my real uncle, but we're pretty close I guess. He did get me through some rough times, with my parents and all.' said Cry-Baby chuckling.

'Alright, have your reunion later, right now, we not only have a murder on our hands, but a poisoning attempt.' said Hanson irritated

'What?' the crowed yelled in unison.

(George repeated his story, at the end he sighed and waited for the crowd to say something or let him leave.)

'I wonder…' mumbled Ichabod 'George, you seem to know James better then the rest of us… did he by any chance have… a gun collection?' he asked

'Yea, sure, a pretty nice one at that… it's in the basement, I'll take ya, if ya want.' said George shrugging.

'Come on, I'm dying for some more rum anyway…' replied Jack, stumbling out of his seat.

(George leads the party down in the basement. Sitting in a large glass shelf is Mr. Boddy's large gun collection. Sure enough, one pistol is missing.)

(chuckling but in normal voice)

'I guess it was a suicide attempt' said Mort.

'No, that doesn't make sense… why would he hire George contaminate our drinks and us all hear unless he wanted to tell us something, which he clearly didn't get around to?' said Hanson

'Hmm, the butler maybe then? I bet _he_ probably hired George as a back up plan if his pistol attempt didn't work out, and that's why he's not here right now, he's hiding.' said Ichabod.

'No, it was defiantly James that called me.' said George.

'This is pointless, I'm going back upstairs!' yelled Spencer fiercely as he walked up the steps.

'You know, he is right, standing here _is_ pointless and since Mr. Crane said the doors were locked and that nobody has left the house, we can assume the butler is still here. Our only hope is to go find him.' replied Don Juan

'He's right, let's go look for this Riff guy.' said Hanson.

'Alright, same pairs I gue—'

(Ichabod was cut off at the sound of a crash, and then laughter coming from upstairs.)

'Spencer!' said Edward

'Or Riff!' cried Hanson. 'Let's go'

(He motioned for the group, now including George to come upstairs when another round of laughter started)

(The group reached the top of the stairs, Hanson and Ichabod leading the way.)

'Oh crap…' mumbled Ichabod looking down the hallway with a surprised and scared look on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Authors note: the name from the butler came from a manga series I am currently reading called Godchild…. in case you were wondering. Tell me what you think!


	4. Enter Mystery Man

CLUE: A JOHNNY DEPP VERSION

Chapter 4: Enter Mystery Man

**A/N: ** Well, I've been a little busy lately and in sort-of a writing mood. Anyway, I tried to write another story (apparently it stunk, so I think I'll be taking it off soon if I can't fix the chapters) _Soo_… I decided that I should show some courtesy to all of my "Depp's" so… review please! Tell me how you think its going, and don't forget to submit your guesses!

**Disclaimer: **alas, I do not own any of the wonderful "Depp's"

'_Oh crap…' mumbled Ichabod looking down the hallway with a surprised and scared look on his face_.

'What's the matter Icha--' mumbled Hanson stepping to the front of the group and staring at the man in the middle of the hallway who was tied to the chair and had duct tape over his mouth.

'Who do you think it is?' asked Edward as he watched the man struggle

'MMMN! MMHHMMM!!' mumbled the man, his blue eyes glaring deeply to the group, pleading for help.

'I guess he could tell us where Spencer went, or if Riff was here' said Don Juan

'Yea, or he might try to kill you...' smirked Cry- Baby

'I got it, Cry-Baby, you and Jack untie him, while I get behind him to make sure he doesn't try anything… got that whoever you are in the chair?' said Hanson to the mysterious man.

'It's _Captain_ Jack, mate.' said Jack as he stepped to the left of the man in the chair ready to untie him.

Cry-Baby slowly made his way to the other side of the man, with a nod from Jack, he was about to untie him when he was interrupted by Hanson.

'Be careful, we still don't know who he is.' said Hanson slowly pulling out his pistol

(In southern accent again)

'HEY! You got a pistol, how do we know that _you _didn't murder Mr. Boddy?' asked Mort suspiciously

'I didn't murder Mr. Boddy, after this is all over I'll show you my gun, which has not fired a single bullet, _and_ he was dead when I came here ok?... Alright, let's get back to untying this man.' said Hanson irritably

'MMMHMMMM!!' cried the man obviously irritated that he was still tied to the chair

With the ok from Hanson, Jack and Cry-Baby cautiously untied the man and took the duct tape off his face.

'Thank god, it took you all long enough!' said the man jumping up from the chair.

'And you are who exactly….?' asked Cry-Baby

'That's Riff' replied George

'Are you sure George? I mean--' Ichabod began to say

'Of course I'm Riff, who else would I be? Mary Queen of Scots!?' ranted Riff brushing the dirt off of his pants.

'Finally, we meet the infamous Riff!' Hanson said sarcastically 'Now, tell us Riff, why did you murder James?'

(In normal voice again)

'Who says we think Riff did it? I mean, is it just a coincidence that Hanson just so happens to have a pistol when one is missing downstairs? And, how do we know that you didn't just change your cartilage of bullets after you killed him?' asked Mort

'I agree with him saavy' said Jack

'What are you guys talking about… it was obviously Spencer… why else would he run away?' Said Ichabod

'Alright, now this is getting out of hand… everyone knows that the butler _always_ does it… I bet Riff here killed Spencer and pretended to tie himself up to mislead us!' said Hanson smugly

'Yes, I too believe it was Riff!' said Don Juan

'Come on Edward, who do you think it was mate?' asked Jack

'I—I—I…it was … um….' stammered Edward

'Stop pressuring him, you can obviously tell he's scared!' said George compassionately

'Wow, George Jung being kind…. _what_ a shocker!' laughed Hanson

'Well, when you have a little daughter…..' said George shrugging

'Everyone, just calm down, obviously we have mixed opinions on who the murderer was… and I know you're all tired and irritated at each other right now, but we need to try and find Spencer and get to the bottom of this fast!' said Ichabod

'He's right, let's juts put our differences aside and try to work this out.' replied Mort.

'Alright, back to business, Riff, why didn't you open the door for us when we entered, that is your job isn't it?' questioned Hanson

'Well, Mr. Rainy arrived first, and he brought with him a shovel he borrowed a while back, I was putting it away in the greenhouse when I heard a noise in the kitchen, I had to leave the shovel as it was and when I got to the kitchen this pirate fellow was there looking for rum… I kicked him out of the kitchen into the room Mr. Rainy was in. After that I finished up cleaning the kitchen… I decided to see if everything was alright with Mr. Boddy, since he didn't ask for anything for a while, but when I came down this hallway some man tied me to this chair!' said Riff

'But how could you have not known that he was dead?' asked Ichabod

'I told you, I was probably in the greenhouse when it happened, so I wouldn't have heard anything, and when I got back I didn't go near the ballroom just like Mr. Boddy instructed me to do.' he said

'Well what about you Mort, obviously when you came he was still alive… did you see anything?' Hanson questioned impatiently

'I was in the bathroom, and the next thing I knew I came out and he was dead.' replied Mort

'This brings us back to square one.' said Ichabod

Suddenly a round of laughter was heard

'What was that…more importantly _who_ was that!' asked Ichabod

'It sounded like it came from the library… follow me!' replied Riff leading the group to the library

'Oh no, not _you_!… how did you get out of your room? I checked all the locks before I left for the greenhouse.' asked Riff staring at the man sitting in the library

'Good morning starshine, the earth says … hello.' was the reply he got

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

I know this one's a little short, but I thought I should leave it off here… don't forget to tell me what you think!


	5. Stargazing

CLUE: A JOHNNY DEPP VERSION

Chapter 5: Stargazing

**A/N: **Alrighty, chapter 5! I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it (corny, but true ) Well, any guesses? no? aww come on! Remember to review and at least _ponder_ about who you think the murderer could be!

'_Oh no, not you!… how did you get out of your room? I checked all the locks before I left for the greenhouse.' asked Riff staring at the man sitting in the library_

'_Good morning starshine, the earth says … hello.' was the reply he got_

'Who's that freak in the library?' smirked Cry-Baby, attempting to be funny

'S-S-Stop that.' stammered Edward, remembering his cruel past, and how everyone called him a freak.

'He's right you know, you shouldn't be so indifferent to his feelings. Now, let's go and find out who this man is.' replied George thoughtfully

'Well, for all intensive purposes he's not a freak… he's _crazy_!' said Riff

'What do you mean crazy?' asked Ichabod curiously

'You're weird!' said Willy Wonka looking up at the many people in front of him.

'I've had enough of your babbling.' said Riff sternly at Willy who kept staring at the group. 'Well, for one thing, he arrived a week early for the party tonight, and he keeps insisting that he owns a Chocolate Factory run by "oompa loompa's"! '

'I do, my oompa loompa's help me make my delicious chocolate!' said Willy

'Ahh, I see, now, would these oompa loompa's be interested in making me some rum?' asked Jack

'Please Mr. Sparrow, let Riff tell us who this crazy fellow is!' Don Juan commented impatiently

'He is non other then Willy Wonka.' sighed Riff

(Willy begins to sing to the tune of his "theme music")

'Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's a famous chocolateer! Willy Wonka, Willy—'

'Stop that!' yelled Mort cutting him off. 'Now Riff, you have still yet to tell us why he was "locked up" as you mentioned before.'

'Well, like I said, he arrived a week early and during that week he would run around breaking various family heirlooms. He would then insist that the oompa loompa's did it, but I didn't believe him, so Mr. Boddy said I should keep him in his room until the day of the party.'

'How kind of Mr. Boddy.' sneered Hanson sarcastically

'Can't you see you've been ignoring him?' asked Edward with sympathy for Willy.

'Well, we _are_ being very rude to Willy, come on… let's have a seat and ask him what he knows about Mr. Boddy's death.' said Ichabod heading into the vast library

The group follows Ichabod into the library, sitting in the various chairs placed in a circle around the middle of the library.

'Alright, first things first Mr. Wonka… Riff said that he locked you in your room, so, how exactly did you get out?' questioned Ichabod

'A man opened my door.' Willy replied cheerfully

'Do you know that man's name?' asked Hanson

'Nope.'

'Alright, could you give us any information on this guy, where he went, if he said anything?' Hanson questioned calmly, while placing a hand on Willy's shoulder

'Ew. Don't touch me.' said Wonka taking Hanson's hand off of his shoulder

'Great, a germaphobe.' said Hanson rolling his eyes

'Just stay calm Hanson.' George whispered

'_O.K, _Mr. Wonka, did the man speak to you at all?' Ichabod asked

'He asked where the observatory was, I told him to follow my oompa loompa's that way.' Willy said grinning and pointing in the direction of the greenhouse.

'Since when did Mr. Boddy have an observatory, saavy?' asked Jack

'Since as long as I've known him.' replied George not taking his eyes off of Willy

'Shut up you two!… Ichabod isn't done questioning Willy yet!' said Cry-Baby impatiently

'Could you show us where you took the man?' Continued Ichabod

'I told you, an oompa loompa took him to the observatory, and he can take you there himself!' replied Willy smugly

'Obviously we are not getting anywhere!' said Don Juan

'O.K so, we cam assume that this guy is probably still in the observatory, Riff, can you take us there? said Hanson, being careful not to touch Willy.

'Sure; I'll take you to the observatory, although it's been out of use for years… Mr. Boddy used it as a hobby room, but lately he didn't have too much free time on his hands.' Said Riff standing from his chair, 'Follow me.'

The group followed Riff to the observatory. Hanson slowly opened the door, as the door flung open:

'STOP RIGHT THERE OR I'LL SHOOT!' came a voice

'Spencer?' asked Edward

--bwahaha! Cliffhanger! sorry this ones a little short, tell me what you think!


	6. Is This the End?

CLUE: A JOHNNY DEPP VERSION

Chapter 6: Is This the End?

**A/N: **sorry about the long update… I've had a lot going on… so do we know who it is yet? aww.. come on you must have AN idea. I mean, I've dropped you enough clue's already! Like always… review please!

**Disclaimer: **sigh…. only in my greatest fantasies.

_The group followed Riff to the observatory. Hanson slowly opened the door, as the door flung open:_

'_STOP RIGHT THERE OR I'LL SHOOT!' came a voice_

'_Spencer?' asked Edward_

'I-I-I SAID STOP RIGHT THERE!' came Spencer's voice echoing with fear around the large circular room.

'Spencer, buddy, just stay calm, and put the gun down.' Hanson replied soothingly as he inched his way into the doorframe.

'D-d-don't make me sh-shoot you Hanson.' Spencer replied coldly with fear dripping from his every word.

'Hanson what are we going to do? We don't want another murder on our hands!' Ichabod replied

'Let me handle it.' George said. 'Hey uh Spencer, I've got a kea of coke in my van, how's about we trade the gun for it, eh?' He said keeping his cool.

'No, I don't want your drugs.' Spencer said calming down a little

'Spencer I need you to put down the gun.' Hanson replied coldly

'And I said no!' Spencer yelled

Hanson quickly pulled his gun from the holster and pointed it at Spencer

'Don't make me shoot you.' he said

'You wouldn't dare…' Spencer said mocking the cop

'In the name of the law, I ask you to please put down your gun.' Hanson said cocking his

'Hey mate! If you get to pull your gun out then mine comes out too!' Jack said as he attempted to find his gun. 'Where is it?' Jack said looking towards Spencer. 'Hey! that's my gun!' He screamed pointing at Spencer

'No way, I just found this thing lying around!'

'I knew it, that Boddy fellow stole my rum and my gun!' Jack shouted

'So that gives you a motive for killing him, right? He stole your rum and your gun, and you became angry and killed him!' Ichabod said

'I did no such thing!' Jack replied

'SPENCER NO!' Hanson yelled as Spencer pointed his gun at himself. 'You don't need to do that, just hand over the gun and—'

'No way Hanson, this has become far too complicated. He said it would be over quick, and I would just leave, but it has been forever, and it's not going quickly and and—'

'Are you talking to yourself again?' Mort said in his southern accent glaring fiercely at Spencer. 'He's been known to be a little crazy'

'Spencer, you don't need to commit suicide, I know some great physiatrists that can help you… just please put down the gun.' Hanson coaxed

'No way! They couldn't help me when my wife tried to electrocute me … and they can't help me now!'

'Spencer, just listen to me—'

'Shut up and don't move or I'll shoot!' Spencer said

meanwhile:

'Jack, we all know you did it… just confess already!' Ichabod said

'No I didn't! I did no such thing!'

'Umm, what is Willy doing?' Edward asked kindly

'I have no idea! He's such a freak!' Riff said not paying attention

'I think… he is dancing.' Replied Don Juan motioning to Willy who was dancing rather oddly

'It doesn't matter what he's doing.' Cry Baby said irritated

'Back to the more important issue at hand, Mr. Sparrow, why didn't you recognize your own gun, when you first saw Spencer?' Ichabod questioned

'I wasn't paying attention, I mean, why should I care about some freak savvy?'

'Sure, or you're just covering for yourself because you wanted to frame Spencer!' Don Juan said.

'I already told you… I didn't murder the Boddy guy, mate!' Jack replied quickly

Suddenly Willy decided to dance over by Spencer

'DON'T MOVE!' Spence cried at Willy who was dancing his way into the room

'I'm just dancing with my oompa loompa's!' Willy replied with a cheerful grin

'I-I-I said stop!' Spencer shrieked 'That's it!'

'SPENCER DO—' Hanson began to say

BANG … BANG! Two gunshots were heard, one right after the other.

'SPENCER!' cried Mort with anger

'WILLY!' cried Edward sympathetically.

'HANSON!' cried Ichabod with shock on his face

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ending note:** sorry about this one being so short… but (hence the title) I wanted a cliffhanger again! Anyway questions to ponder…. did someone die? Was it Spencer? Hanson? Willy? And who is the real murderer? Jack? Willy? Riff? Hanson? and remember to REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
